Vida virtual
by Junne-Chan
Summary: Actualizado :c/ atrás quedó la época en que sólo existían las lacrimas para comunicarse. ¡a llegado a Fiore la nueva tecnología de los Smartphones! ¡de los perfiles de Magicbook! y de las fotos compartidas. Mientras cada uno del gremio ya es usuario promedio, la vida de los magos ahora más agitada, etiquetas y "tiene una relación con..." / Gale principal, varios personajes :D
1. -La nueva ola-

Nota de la autora: jelou lectores, me alejo del lado oscuro y les traigo un fanfic menos dramático (XD) como siempre es gale el favorito y protagonista de esta trama. Me inspiré en varias imágenes que he visto sueltas por Tumblr, con las cuales me he reído muucho aha! A leer c:

* * *

La nueva ola.

En Fiore la tecnología y la magia avanzan más que rápido. Atrás quedaron las lácrimas para lograr comunicación y visión. Ese aparato era cosa del pasado, o algo muy -retro- cómo le gustaba llamarlo Makarov quien lo lograba acostumbrarse a los;

_Smarphones_.

Magicbook era el boom del momento. Hasta Gajeel se había creado un perfil y así poder compartir sus canciones más a menudo posteandolas ahí. Levy se la pasaba compartiendo frases celebres y filosóficas de libros, y que tenían en la mayoría Likes de Lucy, quien por cierto, la cantidad de amigos y solicitudes pendientes superaba los dos mil.

Magicgram igual la llevaba en el ranking de las mil aplicaciones que podías tener en tu Smartphone. ¡Podías compartir fotos a cada momento! A Cana se le veían fotos diarias de distintos tipos de licores. Erza posando junto a sus pastelillos, Gray, quien fue censurado por la página por alto contenido desnudo. Juvia, Fansgirl total de Gray-sama le bombardeaba las notificaciones con millones de likes. ¡Hasta lo Exceed! Lily compartiendo las fotos de cada batido de kiwi que disfrutaba en el día, happy y sus peces…

Hasta ver películas a lo lacrima visión se podía hacer con tanta tecnología.

Era toda una novedad. No había habitante que no tuviera un _Smartphone_, ni menos que no tuviera _MagicBook_. La mensajería de texto salvo la relación (y reputación) de muchos. Cana se comunicaba seguidamente con su padre. Erza logró una relación amorosa a distancia con Jellal, quien tenía un celular con un llavero de una mini Erza que compró en FT. Y para Mira era lo mas "_cool_" chatear con su hermana pequeña aunque estén en la misma casa ( o la misma habitación).

Cierta noche después de volver de un trabajo liviano, el Slayer de Hierro, quien ya había adquirido el último modelo de celular (Debía tener algo en excelentes condiciones que sea capaz de grabar su melodiosa voz tono a tono). Llegó a casa. Revisó sus notificaciones tranquilamente;

_"Laxus escuchó shooby doop doop" _

_"Laxus compartió shooby doop doop – apestas Gajeel –" _

Tch ese bastardo. Balbuceó recostándose en su cama, y continuó revisando su pantalla. Al rato llegaba Lily a acomodarse en la silla del costado.

-Levy me pregunto si podía darle tu número- le comentó el exceed.

-Supongo qué no se lo diste- dijo sin despegar los ojos del celular- Me basta con tenerla en MagicBook publicando sus fotos con ese par de inútiles todo el santo día.

_Inútiles._

Aún tenia pendientes de aprobación sus solicitudes de amistad.

Se miraron. Ambos sabían que el gato si le había dado el numero y que Gajeel, aunque no quiera admitirlo, revisaba sus fotos minuto a minuto deduciendo cada detalle de lo que la Mcgarden hacía y deshacía con los "_inútiles_", ellos, quienes tenían más de cien fotos en común.

_Trin - trin_

¿un texto?- -¡No te metas Lily!- gritó nervioso Gajeel al ver que aparecía la foto de Levy a un costado de la pantalla en un nuevo mensaje de texto.

-¿¡Qué dice!?- PantherLily se emocionó. Intento quitarle el teléfono a su compañero hasta que lo logró. Media casa sintió los golpes y los rugidos furiosos del metálico.

_- ¿Gajeel quieres acompañarme el viernes a la casa de Lucy? será divertido, veremos películas toda la noche junto a varios más ¿Qué te parece?-_

Efectivamente era la pequeña Levy Mcgarden invitando a su amigo Gajeel un viernes por la noche.

-Uy- le reprochó el Exceed sin devolverle el teléfono. Gajeel en furia y casi media casa abajo trató mil veces de quitarle el aparato. Pero no lo logró antes de que Lily respondiera por su cuenta.

_-Claro que estaré ahí_-

Maldito gato. El teléfono volvió a sus manos. En realidad no estaba molesto. Estaba furioso, con que cara vera todos estos días antes del viernes a la enana come libros (y pantallas). Estaba muerto, Lily estaba muerto. Ahora cómo le diría a Levy que no ira, que fue Lily quien respondió por él, que le quito el teléfono. Explotaré.

-vamos Gajeel, yo igual estoy invitado –

-Seguro. Sólo es una película – respondió mirando una foto de la peliazúl al lado de los dos miembros de su equipo.

_Basuras_.

-_Claro que iré_-

Lucy había preparado una gran noche de aquí al viernes, era la noche del lunes así que aún tenia tiempo de organizar mejor todo y tratar de ser lo más discreta posible, todo el gremio no entraba en su habitación. El jueves llegaba Jellar así que qué mejor que invitar a su mejor amiga junto a su novio a pasar un buen rato.

_Trin-trin _

sonó su teléfono mientras ella se acurrucaba en su cama.

_Natsu te etiquetó en una fotografía_ (Imagen en donde salen ellos dos abrazados luego de una gran fiesta en el gremio).

_"con mi compañera, la más fuerte, ¡Lucy!"_

Todos en el gremio habian notado, que desde que llegaron los Smartphones, Natsu se había colocado algo celoso. Llamaba la atención el ver como el Slayer llenaba su perfil con fotos de ambos, publicaciones y hasta, _canciones_.

Trin-trin

sonó nuevamente el teléfono de la codiciada rubia de Internet.

_"¡Lu-chan!, Gajeel me dijo que si, es mi oportunidad, gracias por ayudarme amiga, buenas noches"_

La Mcgarden la hizo sentir bastante bien justo antes de dormir. Se esperaba una semana agitada así que mejor a descansar.

* * *

**Continuará** c: que les pareció, trin tin es como la notificacion de feisbuc ajaja, no se me ocurrio como cambiarle el nombre al Whatapp XD, se vienen más aplicaciones y cosas que pasan lidiados a la vida de hoy junto a los

_smartphones_.

Espero su revieeeews *3*


	2. -Tienes una nueva solicitud de amistad-

_Nota: Cambie el sonido de notificación. En vez de es Trin-trin ahora pup kjsldjasdlasld. Los amo. Gracias por sus reviews; me drogan._

**-Tienes una nueva solicitud de amistad- **

Amanece, bello amanecer. Silencioso amanecer para Lucy Heartfilia. Sonaba una canción de "The Smiths" al despertador, y de paso se hacía unos huevos para desayudar. Sonriente estirando sus músculos tarareaba, y la fritura de huevos se hacia más interesante.

Desayuno normal, ventana normal, ropa normal, notificaciones normal.

Todo normal.

_Que aburrido. _

Comenzó a revisar uno por uno las más de doscientas solicitudes pendientes de amistad que esperaban su respuesta. Evitarse toros pervertidos y viejos verdes no era tarea fácil. Menos con un compañero celoso que parecía espantar a todo aquél que se dignara a escribir algo relacionado con su cuerpo, su figura, con su peso.

Más de cuatro teléfonos celulares habían pasado por las manos de Natsu antes de ser convertidos en cenizas en ataques de celos que ni él, en su propia experiencia amorosa, entendía.

Pero había algo que él no podía controlar del perfil de su compañera y esos eran los jodidos Likes. Porque un like dice muchas cosas, like tus ojos, like tu pelo, like tus pechos, like Lucy, like quiero casarme contigo, like quiero que me des cuarenta hijos.

_¡Pup!_ Lucy miró la barra de notificaciones llevándose una gran sorpresa.

_Sting Eucliffe quiere ser tu amigo. _

¿Ignorar? Ni de loca. Sting era igual de popular en las redes sociales cómo Lucy. Podía sacarle celos a sus amigas de Fairy tail que el más guapo de SaberTooth le había pedido a ella, _él_, por su cuenta, ser su amiga.

Sting era todo un galán, pero con sentimientos.

¿Aceptar? No le vio el problema. Natsu y Sting ya se conocían de antemano, el tipo no parecía un pájaro carroñero mirando y comentando fotos de chicas en bikini, a parte tenia a la bella Yukino acompañándolo en su gremio. No era un peligro. Para su criterio.

_Aceptar._

_A Cana alberona le gusta esto. _

_A Mirajane Strauss le gusta esto. _

_A Levy Mcgarden le gusta esto. _

_A Yukino Aguria le gusta esto. _

_A Juvia Loxar le gusta esto. _

_A Erza Scarlet le gusta esto. _

_A Minerva le gusta esto (?) _

_Y a cincuenta personas más les gusta esto. _

_Dios mío las redes sociales hoy amanecieron agitadas,_ dijo la muchacha no muy sorprendida, cincuenta likes no es algo muy novedoso, menos de ambos los popus de Magicbook.

_ A Natsu Dragneel le gusta esto. _

_-¡Estas jodido Salamander!- comentó Gajeel Redfox. _

_- ¡Sting tú eres el Jodido!- comentó Rogue Cheney. _

_-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- _

-_jeje_- volvió a reír la rubia mientras dejaba su teléfono sobre el escritorio y una gota estilo animé caía desde su cabeza.

La ventana se opacó con el buenos (celosos) días del Slayer. Una reacción inmediata fue meterse a la casa de su compañera y sin ningún filtro preguntar por Sting. Está bien, no fue un acto de celos se pensaba convencido, pero ¿Para que? Y ¿Por qué? Debe haber alguna (sexual) razón.

¡Natsu! Eto- trataba de calmar a su amigo. No quería más llamas casi incendiando su habitación. Debería existir un manual de cómo domesticar DS. Lo pensó, ese sería su siguiente libro en colaboración de Levy- chan.

-¡Porqué no lo borras Lucy! Lo único que hará será pedirte likes a sus fotos –

-¡Es sólo un amigo por Magicbook natsu! ¡Yo no te reproché nada cuando agregaste a Yukino!

Pelea matrimonial digna de separación de bienes, orden de alejamiento, constancia por denuncia intrafamiliar. -

¡No tienes por qué celarme! ¡Ni que fuéramos novios!-

Esa frase le quemo el cerebro por unos minutos al individuo. ¿Y si fuesen novios? ¡Podría saber su clave de Magicbook! ¡Así cómo lo hace Bisca! ¡Borraría a todos los carroñeros busca boobies! _Soy un puto genio_. Se la pasó pensando todas esas horas en casa de Lucy; cómo lidiar un plan para que fuese su novia, su mujer, su futura esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su rehén, su secuestrada. Su "aquí tienes mi clave de MagicBook" Y recordó el viernes que viene y la noche de películas.

Soy un puto genio.

Natsu actualizó su estado.

_¡SOY UN PUTO GENIO!_

Y se marcho de la casa de Lucy sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Fue directo a contarle el plan ultra secreto a Happy, para así por fin obtener la clave de Lucy.

Todo en el gremio descansaba tranquilos. La baja de trabajos se daba a los grandes y playeros días que azotaban la región. Días de sol, de calor. Días de fotos, días Selfie en el espejo.

Estúpida foto.

Estúpida foto esa de perfil de la Mcgarden.

No era normal verla en bikini y menos en su foto principal. Se veía tan bella modelando con una sonrisa un traje de dos piezas negro, con flores rosadas decorando los bordes. Los tirantes de la parte de abajo que resaltaban sus caderas hicieron mascar aún más fuerte el trago de clavos que se servia el Slayer de hierro.

Sentado en la barra y pegado a la pantalla, Mira no logró evitar preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Las sombras que devoró en los grandes juegos mágicos se invocaban a su alrededor en una fuga de ira que no pasaba desapercibida. Y notó que el muchacho miraba las fotos de Levy.

_¡Tú y Levy hacen una bella pareja Gajeel!¿Te molesta verla en bikini? ¡Ella es muy bella! Deberían salir - _

La mirada asesina del dragón de hierro y sombras poco a poco cedió al Satan-soul que siempre gobernaba (y gobernara por los siglos de los siglos). O le respondía algo coherente o estaba muerto.

-_no me molesta su bikini_- murmuró guardando su aparato – _lo que me molesta es_-

En la puerta se apareció lentamente un tipo obeso, un tipo atleta y una enana playera vestida de amarillo.

-_Leeeeeeeeeevy_- gritaron Jet y Droy en melodioso coro para su compañera. Ahí estaba la razón. El slayer no soportaba el hecho de que la enana pasara tanto tiempo con ese par de mediocres, aturdidos, débiles, basuras […] con lo que formaba equipo. Recordó el texto de la noche anterior. Mierda. Era su oportunidad, debía convencerla de no seguir en equipo con esos tipos. Ella debía hacer equipo con alguien fuerte, grande, poderoso, ¡cómo un dragón slayer por ejemplo!.

La Mcgarden se tragó su vergüenza y fue en dirección a Gajeel. Le sonrió dándole las gracias por responderle el mensaje, que realmente la había hecho feliz. Se sentó a su lado mientras Mira los observaba y notaba el mágico y novelesco amor.

-¡wo, ustedes tendrían un hijo muy bello!-

- ¡Mira-san!-

Al escuchar el gritó tomó su teléfono algo triste se marcho. Lissana la remplazó y ella no era un troll peligro ni para Gajeel ni para la enana.

Admítelo Gajeel Redfox, el gremio es un completo antro de aburrimiento si Levy no está. Lily siempre tuvo razón. La coneja igual se había hecho notar en varias peleas intra Magicbook cuando él se dignaba a comentar las fotos de la Mcgarden aludiendo a su poco busto. Y todos entendieron el amor de Gajeel hacía las cosas pequeñas y adorables cuando escogió una foto de él y de Levy vestida de coneja.

"_con la enana shooby doop doop_"

Punto uno; él solo tenia fotos de él y nadie más que él.

Punto dos; el single shooby doop doop era la canción de su vida.

Punto tres; el comentario final de la foto fue "Aléjate obeso, la enana es mía, es parte de mi show"

Era un celoso de los mil demonios pero aún no era quién para controlarle sus amigos. Su naturalidad de dragon slayer de proteger lo que era suyo siempre le jugaba en contra frente a la pequeña Levy. Pero no podía llegar al extremo de salamander. Se avanzaba por partes, había que guardar compostura, tener estilo por lo menos. Así qué para que la Mcgarden fuese totalmente suya, primero debía planear algo espectacularmente digno de él (y de ella por su puesto). Y Recordó el viernes de películas.

Gajeel Redfox actualizó su estado.

_-soy un puto genio- _

_A Natsu Dragneel le gusta esto._

* * *

**continuará :3**

Autora: wjsadkl, ojala les esté gustando, pronto lo actualizaré mientras me guardo la ansiedad de FT los viernes. Tenia que incluir a Sting, es hermoso. Espero sus comentarios *-*


	3. -El galán Sting y la nueva relación-

Notasdeautora: Gracias por seguir este fic, gracias a sus reviews, gracias por sus cariños, espero que la pasen bien leyendo este cap (No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo voy a terminar este fic XD) nunca había empezado uno sin tener un final ya planeado en mi cabeza… (-Ayuda-) pero la paso bien escribiéndolo, traté de hacer este cap un poco más largo, disfruten n.n

* * *

**-El galán Sting y la nueva relación- **

Noche de martes y mucho calor. El gremio ya se había dado por vacaciones estás semanas y no quedaba más que descansar y chatear. Mientras en su desordenada recamara Natsu Dragneel tumbado de espaldas jugaba Candy-tail, un juego popular entre los habitantes de Magnolia. Se la paso ahí tumbado hasta la medianoche con su pequeña adicción.

-¡demonios Happy! Nunca voy a poder pasar a Laxus en este jodido juego- se sentaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Natsu es hora de dormir- Happy se colocaba el pijama prendiendo la luz baja de la habitación.

-Vamos happy, ¡envíame una vida o no puedo continuar!-

-Deberías estar planeando cómo hacer de Lucy tu novia-

El exceed tenía razón. Ya era martes por la noche y el caza dragones seguía haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Pero, ¿Qué se hace para ser el novio de alguien? Natsu necesitaba asesoría, y de la profesional.¿Erza, Cana, Jellal, Mavis, Romeo, fairy tail entero?

No.

_Natsu Dragneel ahora es amigo de HIbiki Lates. _

_Natsu Dragneel ahora es amigo de Ichiya Vandalay._

Formó un grupo de chat en el Magicbook. Joder, se sentía el genio rompecorazones más galán de todo Fiore al escuchar a esas dos figuras de Blue Pegasus. Sus manos no dejaban de teclear esa pantalla, motivado, encendido. ¡Estaba entendiéndolo todo! había nada más sensual que sus llamas y su cabello rosa en ese momento. …

_hIbiki dice: -Entonces ese el plan- _

_Natsu dice:- son unos jodidos genios. _

Se quedó pegado al celular hasta cerca de las dos de la madrugada, viendo las novedades de magicbook y jugando Candy-tail.

_Erza Scarlet actualizó su estado "¡Ganas de picnic!" _

_Cana Alberona actualizó su estado "Se siente ebria con Bacchus Glow" _

_Laxus Dreyar tiene una Relación con Mirajane Strauss _

Un momento. ¿En que minuto? ¿Leyeron bien? ¡Medio fairy tail entró en caos absoluto! ¡Otra pareja! Y el Slayer de trueno se ganó la tonelada de notificaciones pidiendo explicaciones.

Y sí, era una linda verdad y esa noche ambos decidieron hacerla "publica".

_Lucy Heartfilia actualizó su foto de perfil. _

_A Sting le gustó esto. _

Maldición Lucy, el jovencito de cabellos rubios era irresistible. ¿Pero por qué demonios no le hablaba y sólo se las daba de like en las fotos? ¡odiosos likes! Que más da, a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sólo le llamaba la atención.¿A que mujer a la redonda no le gustaría salir con un chico así? era un solo capricho. Uno más para que el Dragneel ardiera en furia.

Si, Porque silenciosamente Hearfilia amaba los celos de Natsu.

Aunque Sting estaba bastante bueno, igual era un DS y...

-¡Lucy para!- se pensó ya acostada en su cama revisando el Magicbook.

_Natsu Dragneel actualizó su estado "Se siente molesto"_

Era una noche bastante activa en las redes sociales. Y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para el viernes. Por su parte el Slayer de fuego tenía ya un secreto plan para hacer de Lucy su novia, y que el día de películas, besos, abrazos, váyanse de mi casa quiero estar con Natsu a solas llegue a la perfección.

_Pup _

El rosado smartphone de Lucy se iluminó. Ya eran cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada y casi ya conciliaba el sueño - Debe ser una de esas horribles solicitudes de Natsu y su jodido Candy-tail –

-_Hola_-

La burbuja del Chat apareció brillando, bello e intocable. Hola le decía el Slayer blanco, El bello Sting. El codiciado y virgen Sting.

Mini ataque cardiaco. Espera Lucy, dignidad. Déjale el "visto a las" siquiera dos minutos. No te conectaste sólo para hablar con él. Dignidad lucy ¡Dignidad!

_Lucy dice: -Hola sting :)- _

_Sting dice: nunca tuve tiempo para disculparme personalmente contigo Lucy. _

¿Conmigo? Respira Lucy, si te viera Natsu te anestesiaría y violaría en estado salvaje y luego te haría su mujer. Respira Lucy.

_Lucy dice:- ¿Y a qué se debería esa disculpa?- _

_Sting dice:- por lo que sucedió con minerva en los juegos mágicos, realmente cómo gremio estamos en deuda contigo- _

_Lucy dice:- ¡no fue nada Sting-kun! Iré a dormir, ya es tardísimo._

Si Lucy, no hables más con él. Bórralo, bloquéalo, denúncialo. La voz de Natsu se colaba en sus pensamientos.

_Sting dice:- ¡Si claro! ¿ te gustaría mañana ir a tomarnos un café? ¡Por aquí por Sabertooth hay un excelente restaurante! _

Ho dios mío por el alma de Mavis. Ho dios santo por los mil demonios de Zeref.

_Lucy dice: -seria genial- _Respira lucy respira.

_Sting dice:- ¿Paso por ti a las cinco a Fairy tail?- _

_Lucy dice: -eto, mejor en el puente del canal, ahí te esperaré jeje.- _

_Lucy Heartfilia actualizó su estado. "Se siente confundida" _

Terminó esa conversación y la rubia se dispuso a dormir esperando verles la cara a sus amigas cuando les cuente la noticia. ¡Saldrá con el bello Sting! ¡De seguro toda la cuidad lo sabrá!

Si, toda la cuidad. Mierda. Debía pensar en algo.

Qué noche más agitada para Magicbook era esa. Se hace notar Fairy Tail cuando sus miembros están ociosos. Por su parte Gajeel no podía conciliar el sueño. Desde que la Mcgarden aparece en su inicio que no pasa un día sicopaticamente cuerdo en su habitación. Era el secreto de su vida que sólo al confidente Lily podía contar. Ya había bebido unas cuantas copas de más antes de meterse a la cama a chatear.

_Gajeel Redfox actualizó su estado - "acompáñame, a quererte sin decirlo, a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contra luz"-_

Era una canción de esas de las más malas y repugnantes de la radio. Esas que se ponen cuando uno pica la cebolla del almuerzo. Una actualización de estado que siempre borraba a la mañana siguiente.

Pero él ahí medio ebrio no le importaba nada.

-_Lily no puedo dormir_- le susurró al exceed que dormir en la misma pieza que él.

-_¡Lily ven! Quiero contarte algo_- el pequeño no respondió. A duras penas el Slayer se levantó, cayo un par de veces antes de llegar a la cama de Lily y se acurrucó ahí.

-_Sabes lo que pasa Lily_ – hasta que lo logró despertar. Que agotador ser humano sé le cruzó para ser su amo. Se acomodó su gorrito de siestas y le escuchó, ambos ahí acostados mirando el techo de la casa.

_-Lily ayúdame- _

_-deberías dejar de beber en las noches Gajeel- _le comentó el exceed.

_-No puedo estoy jodido, el viernes estoy realmente jodido- _

_-¿vas a dejar que Natsu tenga novia antes que tú?- _

_-No me interesa ni él ni su coneja vulgar, lo digo por la enana, Lily estoy ebrio- _

_-¿Por que no la llamas? A las chicas les agrada que las llamen de noche- _

Mala y pésima idea PantherLily. Gajeel estaba en dudoso estado y no pensó ni un segundo en tomar su teléfono y marcar. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Debe estar durmiendo. P_or la mierda, a la mierda. Todo a la reverenda mierda. No me contesta._

-¿_Hi_?- se escuchó la voz de Levy con un sueño obvio sobre ella. Ni siquiera había visto quien la estaba llamando. Sólo asintió._¿alo?¿alguien?_ miró la pantalla y se llevo una sonrojada respuesta. _¿!Gajeel!?¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?_

El rechinar de los dientes de Gajeel y su mirada perdida era digno de retrato. No sabía cómo empezar. Cómo seguir, qué hacer. ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo? Calma._ Eres cool Gajeel redfox. Eres grande Gajeel redfox, nadie te hará parecer un imbécil Redfox._

_-!Mañana enana tú y yo saldremos, y no te estoy preguntando si puedes o no. Paso por ti a las siete-_

Y colgó. Lily le miró frustrado.

-¿quieres cambiarte a tu cama?, estamos algo apretado los dos-

Era tarde, Gajeel calló rendido de tanto alcohol.

Pero que noche para todos ahí. El gremio medio vacío a la mañana siguiente poco a poco convocaba a sus integrantes. Llegó una Lucy emocionada a la barra de Mira a contarle la última noticia. ¡Que no lo puedes creer! Llegó Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Erza, Lissana. Hablando de Laxus, de los chicos y de la cita que tendría hoy la Rubia con el muchacho más sensual.

-_Osea si natsu se entera lo mata_- dijo lissana mientras revisaba la revista de magos semanal.

_-Lucy, debes ir lejos, no querrás otro Natsu celoso rompiendo el gremio por enésima vez_- le sugirió Juvia.

_-¡no es para tanto chicas! Tampoco es una cita tan formal jeje- _

_Pup _

El Smartphone de Mira sonó provocando un sonrojo de la muchacha. Vio el romántico mensaje de su musculoso novio lo que provocó que todas las chicas rieran a carcajadas. Cuchicheo mañanero. Almuerzo, vuelta a casa. Arreglarse el cabello-ebi. Elegir un atuendo acorde, perfume, y un cuarto para las cinco salió de su habitación. Tranquilamente mini falda negra y polerón desabrochado blanco. Relajada.

Oh si muy relajada camino al si.

-¡Señorita Lucy! Se escuchaba su amigo del bote que siempre le saluda en el canal- ¡Cuidado con su cita! ¡Use protección!-

Ya estaba ahí. Tranquilidad Lucy, nadie va a Salir muerto de esto. O eso pensaba hasta ver llegar al guapo de Sting. Ho mi Dios. Esto no fue buena idea. _Quiero irme a casa, mavis por Dios._

¡_Hi_! Le saludo el simpático chico relajado que vestía de camisa un día de semana, quizás Sabertooth igual estaba en vacaciones temporales. Lucy lo saludo de igual forma y comenzaron a caminar. Toda la cuidad los miraba al pasar.

_Cana alberona actualizó su estado. Lucy ésta noche ardes en llamas._ Publicó al verlos pasar por afuera de la licorería.

Sting jamás pasaría desapercibido. Menos junto a un Heartfilia. Se detuvieron en un café realmente bello justo al lado del gremio del muchacho. Se sentaron en las bancas de afuera y pidieron el café. Él le ofreció varias veces disculpas, debía empezar por cambiar la cara del gremio, luego ser mejor persona él, y así conversaban y la rubia soltaba una risa nerviosa de vez en cuando. En realidad no la estaba pasando nada de mal. Tomaron el café, ella no evito sacarle una fotografía a la decoración de la misma taza, la subió magicgram, le mostró el color de sus uñas, la nueva falda que se había comprado. La cita era todo un éxito.

Sting era bastante agradable.

Y por afuera del café se paseaba un resacado Gajeel camino a la frutería a por unos kiwis. Su vista malvada y negociadora se topó con una imagen perfecta, ideal para la revista semanal de magia.

Lucy sonriente feliz sacándose una selfie junto a Sting. bien juntos y comprometedores los dos.

Para el recuerdo obvio.

Sacó su celular, zoom y los paparazeó. De seguro esa foto costaría mucho para la farándula gremial. O para algún foro, o para hacer enojar a salamander.

_¿Salamander sabrá? Procedió a averiguarlo. _

_Gajeel Redfox se ha conectado. _

_Gajeel Redfox ha publicado una nueva foto el muro de Natsu Dragneel. _

_-Te la metieron salamander- _

El grito de Natsu se escucho a kilómetros de su alrededor. Corrió. Sabía perfectamente el lugar de ese café y sabía perfectamente que ese patán embobaría a Lucy y terminaría dándole su clave de Magicbook a él y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. La encontró con él. Sentada junto a él, solos ella y él.

Modo Dragón force.

-_Lucieeeeeee_- esa e fue interminable. La miró a los ojos. Estaba muerta. La gente corrió despavorida del lugar. Sting logró su máximo poder elevando aura blanca hasta el cielo. Pelea digna de final de juegos mágicos.

-_¡Qué haces teniendo una cita cómo la de nuestro ending Lucy!_- gritó en furia el fogoso.

-_¡Natsu eso sólo fue para la grabación! ¡Cálmate por favor puedo explicártelo!_- No había nada que explicar, él lo vio todo. Los vio de la mano, los vio casarse, los vio formando la familia rubia que ya estaban engendrando. Y lo peor de todo; vio cómo ella le entregaba su clave de Magicbook.

_-¡NOOOO! ¡Técnica secreta del dragon Slayer de llamas eléctricas!_

Ya no había nada que hacer. Lucy corrió y dejó a ese par de dragones paliarse la vida por una estupidez. Natsu siempre arruinando todo y sin saber realmente el porque.

_Lucy actualizó su estado "Se siente jodida" _

_A Gajeel redfox le gusta esto._

* * *

Continuará :3

.  
si, el estado de gajeel es un tema de arjona XDDD espero sus dudas, quejas, comentarios!


	4. -Alcohol-

Soy un gusano que merece ser acecinado, mutilado y hervido en una olla a presión. Pero mi computador estuvo en el hospital de computadores y espero su comprensión. Los quiero, gracias por seguir el fic, hare este cap más largo esperando ya el final. Un abrazo (¡Fuerza chilito mío!)

**Alcohol**.

Y Sting Eucliffe voló por los altos de Magnolia al mismo tiempo en que Natsu hervía su magia espantando a todos los transeúntes.

¡_Esto es Fairy tail!_ – gritaba ya perdiendo la noción del por qué había iniciado esa pelea y alzaba la andera FT – ¡_piénsalo bien Sabertooth, mi compañero es especialista en destruir gremios_!, Gajeel lo miraba sonriente, mientras el peli rosa se acercaba a él chocando esos cincos.

_No me metas en esto Salamander_ – le mencionó ya alejándose del lugar. Caminaban hacía la frutería – _te excediste gusano, sólo era para cabrearte un rato._

_¿Cabrearme? Tú de seguro habrías hecho lo mismo si Levy sale con Rogue. Esta en tu sangre idiota –_

¿Rouge? El segundo muchacho más sexy de Sabertooth. O así lo pensaba Gajeel. De seguro cualquier mujer saldría con un chico tan misterioso y de cabellera negra cómo él. Sus ojos rojos, su personalidad despampanante como sacada de un libro.

_**Libro**_ pensó.

_Gajeel se ha conectado a Magicbook-_

_Gajeel Redfox es amigo de Levy Mcgarden._

_Ver biografía._

_Ver amigos en común._

_Levy Mcgarden y Rogue Cheney son amigos hace dos años._

_Ver amistad._

_Levy ha escrito en el muro de Rogue Cheney "(-:"_

_Acompáñame salamander, haremos mierda ese jodido_ _gremio _ – Dijo Gajeel sin expresión en su rostro.

Mientras tanto la delicada y melodiosa Levy buscaba entre su armario el vestido de la portada 319 que el diseñador Hiro había confeccionado sólo para ella y sus citas con Gajeel. Algo le decía ese diseñador de que habría más que sólo unas fotos de portada entre ellos. Y ahí lo encontró, lo modeló frente a su espejo, se peinó el cabello como de costumbre y esperó tranquilamente en su cama. Aún faltaba media hora, las ansias de todo habían apurado su arreglo.

_Levy Mcgarden se siente ansiosa._

Esperar esa media hora a punta de Candy-tail – _Jodido Laxus, nadie puede pasarlo de nivel en este juego–_

Sabertooth ardía en llamas. Barrotes de hierro acompañaban la escena. Dos dragones Slayer luchando por claves de magicbook y por emoticones que ensuciaban su dignidad. Nadie se mete con las chicas de fairy tail. Ambos caminaban ya dejando atrás su destrucción con una mirada cómplice de misión cumplida.

Cinco minutos para las siete. En cinco minutos el Redfox debía estar fuera de fairy Hills o la mitad (o el gremio entero) le pateaban el culo por haber dejado esperando a la adorable Levy. Corrió. Saco de su bolcillo una nota sobre los diez concejos para la noche de Lily, y ahí estaba. Un minuto faltaba para las 7 y la hermosa Titania imponente observaba desde la ventana principal al galán que olía a gremio quemado.

Cruce de miradas "si le haces algo estas muerto Gajeel Redfox" y sentía esas miradas desde cada una de las ventanas del lugar. Trago saliva, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas descansando la gran maratón y al subir la mirada ve a su maga de escritura sólida vestida con ese traje que a él tanto le gustaba. Diosa, hermosa, linda, recatada, toda una musa para recordar en las noches de alcohol antes de dormir.

_Shit_ – murmuró el moreno mirándola ahora a los ojos.

_Esperaba un saludo un poco más cordial, ¿o crees que no sé lo ebrio que estabas cuando me llamaste anoche en la madrugada?_ – Levy sacaba a relucir el concejo de su amiga Bisca, de _frente y dispara._

Igual aceptaste salir conmigo enana – comenzaron a caminar rumbo al centro de la cuidad. Miércoles de atardecer, sol naranjo al cabo de los dos platicando bajo el mismo. Primera parada fue el helado de kiwi (debía haber un fuerte lazo de amistad entre ella y el gato) luego Levy se introdujo a comprar uno de sus libros soñados con la tarjeta de Gajeel, mientras éste le sostenía el bolso fuera de la tienda.

En furia pasaron tres de los miembros de Sabertooth buscando a frosch quien luego de inaugurar la nueva piscina que construyeron en menos de una hora se había perdido. Los ignoró. Luego de la librería a por un café y finalmente se sentaron a descansar en el césped a las orillas del canal.

_¿Conoces a Rogue? –_ Comenzó el interrogatorio. Digno agente secreto de magicbook.

_Claro, casi te mata si no lo recuerdas_ – respondió mirando el césped.

_Me refiero a si lo conoces o has hablado con él_ – la miró fijo.

_Ho si, hace un año fuimos un día a la playa junto a Yukino y Natsu_ –

Eres un gusano Gajeel Redfox, desde el momento en el qué comenzaste a sentir esos odiosos celos y no fuiste capaz de sentenciarte la enana. La quería sólo para él. Tic nervioso en el ojo el sólo pensar en ella en bikini y un tipo hermoso a su lado.

Respira Gajeel, inhala, exhala.

¿_Y por qué yo no lo supe?_ – paciencia Gajeel, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

_¿Debería haberte pedido algún permiso? Jaja_ – esa risa de mierda terminó por desatar los nervios de su compañero de tarde. Un grito a lo dragón slayer la dejó en estado atónito mientras trataba de entender.

_Bórralo, sé que lo tienes en Magicbook, por favor, por mi salud_. –

Si, él muchacho no se daría por vencido, leyendo la nota final de los concejos del Exceed, leyó textual "y por último deja tus celos de lado, y espera un buen momento para pedirle que sea tu novia" y luego de ese grito animalesco no era lo más adecuado.

_¡No te entiendo Gajeel! ¡Si siempre serás así prefiero que me dejes tranquila_! – la pequeña Levy comenzaba a llorar. Le miraba a la cara sin remordimientos.

_Levy yo_ – azotó sus manos como si eso calmará las lagrimas de la mujer – ¡_No puedo evitarlo, es mi instinto!, ¡a la mierda! ¡A la mierdaaaaa!_

_A la mierda tu Gajeel –_

Levy tomó su bolso, arregló su vestido, tropezó antes de levantarse del suelo y se marchó. Los mil demonios que no la detuvo el Redfox. Él sólo se quedo ahí siendo el imbécil más grande del planeta.

Gajeel redfox actualizo su estado

_-Estoy jodido-_

_Llamando a Lily._

_¿Alo? Contestó el exceed._

_-lily se fue todo al carajo, no pude decirle nada. Y de remate me mando a la mierda por enésima vez, estoy jodido-_

_-Ah gajeel a nadie le gustará esto; ve y discúlpate-_

_-Ni de coña-_

_-idiota, dejaré la puerta con llaves si es que se te ocurre pasar por el bar -_

Levy llegó llorando a duras penas a fairy hills. Gajeel estaba sentenciado a muerte. Se convocó en pieza de Erza Reunión urgente de todas las chicas de Fairy tail. Chocolates y smartphones.

_Erza Scarlet está con Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar, Levy McGarden, Mira Strauss, Lissana Strauss, Evergreen, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell, Bisca Conell, kinanna, Laky, Virgo, aries…_

Pijamada titulada; Gajeel eres hombre muerto.

Chocolates, fotos, selfies, magicgram. Pizza a domicilio. Guerra de almohadas. Miles de likes para las chicas de fairy tail y sus recientes fotos en la web.

Doce de la noche, a domicilio unas botellas de cerveza, pedido de cana para todas las chicas. Hora de sincerarse, hora de beber.

_¡¿Todas tiene saldo en el celular?!_ Gritó Erza, – _¡Yo no me hago responsable sobre sus actos esta noche! –_

_Vamos levy, sube esa de perfil, ¡sales ultra sexy!_ – dijo Lucy mirando el Smartphone de Levy.

_¡Si! Extorsionemos a Gajeel! –_

Bendito calvario para los chicos de Fairy tail. Sus ojos no se despegaban de Magicbook.

_Natsu Dragneel ha creado un nuevo chat en grupo_.

Ah añadido a

Laxus Dreyar (electrocutando a todo aquel que comentara las fotos de su novia)

Gray Fullbuster (Amenazando a Lion cada vez que viera sus comentarios bajo las fotos de Juvia)

Gildarts Clive (Quien no tiene nada que ver pero es el encargado del alcohol)

Elfman Strauss (Estaba sólo en casa así que debía hacer algo para divertirse (?))

Y Gajeel Redfox quien ya había llegado a la casa de Natsu (Extrañamente se habían hecho un poco amigos desde que los dieciocho años y sin pareja los acojonaba) un poco mareado.

"_no lo soporto más, vengan todos_. Fue el mensaje del Dragneel. Y todos fueron a su hogar.

Y en Fairy hills.

-_eso de extorsionar a Gajeel-sama creo que será de mucha ayuda_ – mencionó Wendy – _después de todo es un DS y funcionamos así hormonalmente._

_¿Y yo no puedo hacer nada para que Natsu se calme? ya parece un animal_

Risa mutua.

A Erza la llamaba su novio quien en la tarde de ya jueves llegaría. Se ausentó por más de media hora la Scarlet hablando por el celular. Jellar era el más decente que cualquier otro miembro de Fairy tail.

_¿Qué tal será con Erza ahí?_ – Dijo Ever señalando la cama, todas se sonrojaron – ¡_No me vengan con cuentos, menos tú Juvia!_

Pero en el rincón de la habitación había una triste Levy bebiendo chocolate caliente, mientras leía cada estado del Redfox en ese común estado nocturno.

_Gajeel Redfox hace una hora "Te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo"_

_Gajeel Redfox hace 22 minutos "Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va"_

_Gajeel Redfox hace 15 minutos "No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente, mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente"_

_Gajeel Redfox hace 10 minutos " y si nos quedará po3oco tiempo, si m5yañana acaba nues7tros díaws"_

_Gajeel Redfox hace 3 minutos "LEEEEVYYY"_

Como odiaba ese cambio bipolar que la hacían dudar de si era verdad o todo era una jodida tomada de pelo.

_Déjalo Levy_ – le sonrío Lucy a su mejor amiga – no _sabe lo que se pierde por cobarde._

¡_Debemos actuar!_ Gritó Titania.

_¡Organicemos un baile!-_ sugirió Mira.

¡_Siiiii!_ –

_¡El viernes en la noche! _– Dijo lissana – _¡en el Gremio! ¡Matamos muchos pájaros de un tiro, invitamos a Sabertooht, Lamia Scale y a todos_!

Lucy, Levy y Erza chocaron las miradas. Al carajo la noche de películas, al carajo la noche romántica. Levy su amiga debía divertirse y que mejor que un baile de gala.

Todas llegaron al acuerdo.

_Crear nuevo evento_

_¡Viernes por la noche de Gala en Fairy Tail; celebrando la vuelta de Jellal! (algo debían inventar)_

_Invitar, invitar, invitar…_

_Asistir, asistir, asistir…_

_Viernes a las nueve._

_Gajeel Redfox tiene una nueva invitación a un evento. "¡Viernes por la noche de Gala en Fairy Tail; celebrando la vuelta de Jellal!,"_

Viernes por la noche pensó. Se trago un par de clavos que sacaba de la mesa de Natsu y recordó la noche de películas. Realmente lo había arruinado todo. El exceed tenía razón, debía buscarla y pedirle disculpas, rogarle para que sea la chicha Redfox y se diera por sobreviviente a las cien espadas de Scarlet.

_Gajeel Redfox asistirá. _

_Rogue Cheney asistirá._

Seis de la madrugada. Lucy con más de cuarenta llamadas perdidas y sólo una de sting. Elfman y Ever habían conversado temas sexuales por teléfono sin ningún pudor. Juvia ya se había marchado a algún motel de por ahí cerca secuestrando a Gray. Erza jugaba al Gallito ingles con Laky, Aries y virgo castigándose. Levy durmiendo junto a una botella de cerveza al lado de cana.

Seis de la madrugada y todo fairy tail caía en un coma etílico.

Pup. Medio día. El celular de Levy sonó en un texto "¿podemos hablar?" la jodida resaca le jugaba en contra al humor en ese momento. Gajeel resacado era más amale a veces. "Claro" respondió. "Te veo en el gremio hoy".

¡Hoy llega Jellal! ¡Hoy hay más que dormir en cama para erza! ¡Hoy por fin podrá besar a su novio! ¡Hoy tiene una resaca de puta madre! Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Se tardó en desalojar más de media hora al montón de ebrias que en ese momento eran sus amigas. Fuera de Fairy Hills estaba Natsu esperando a Lucy para pedirle las mil y una explicaciones de la noche.

Todo normal a la tarde en el gremio.

Levy se duchó, vistió, perfumó y fue como cualquier otro día al gremio. Ahí le esperaba Gajeel. En la barra, con esa cara de anoche bebí en exceso que no se quita ni con golpes. A su lado se sentó.

¿_Y_? dijo Levy apretando con sus dos manos el vaso que mira le acababa de entregar.

Gajeel no articulaba ni una palabra. Seguía pegado a la imagen de ella y su bikini, digo, al vaso de agua que tenía en frente.

Acto siguiente quedo enmarcado en los registros de fairy tail por los siglos de los siglos. El Redfox saco un par de aretes de entre sus manos hechos completamente de hierro.

"_Perdón no quise hacerte llorar"_

Levy los recibió con un pequeño sonrojo. Estaba feliz. Lily desde la esquina lloraba de emoción. El gremio entero se conmovió.

Jueves y llegó Jellal y nada más de interesante ocurrió durante el día. Solo mucha resaca. El viernes por la noche será de acción.

_Levy Mcgarden se siente feliz._

_A Gajeel Redfox le gusta esto._

* * *

!Continuara :3 les amoooooooooo, de verdad que muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sacaré ideas de ustedes ahora whjsk asi que pongale bueno!

les espero en la prox actualizaciòn ahora que volvio mi pc c:


	5. -La fiesta-

_Para mi querida LittleLevy (; y __LairaLiliumque me dejo feliz feliz con su dibujo, disculpen la tardanza. _

_Capitulo 5 "la fiesta"_

Las aves cantaban, el cielo se abría raso e imponente. La noche del jueves sólo Erza gozó. Todos los demás a media noche ya muertos sobre sus camas, nauseabundos odiando el olor de cualquier tipo de alcohol.

Menos Gajeel, Gajeel se emborrachaba cada vez que podía, abría abierto la botella de vino exportado que le había dejado de recuerdo Metalicanna al estar así de feliz. Era humano y se sentía tal. Aunque después del acto de entrega de los pendientes no había chocado palabras con la pequeña, llegó a casa feliz, después de todo, pudo remediar el llanto del día anterior.

Lily se lo agradeció en medio de sollozos y lágrimas, no lo podía creer, sus ojos se iluminaron a penas llegó Gajeel a la casa. Le sirvió la cena y mil veces más lo felicitó.

_PhanterLily se siente orgulloso._

Como de costumbre el slayer a la una ya de la madrugada se había colado en la cama del exceed .

_Lily…_– dijo dando el último sorbo a ese vaso de cerveza dejándolo en el velador – ¿_Sabes donde tiré el traje de la fiesta de los juegos mágicos? Es la única decencia que tengo_…

_Creó que quedó en casa de Natsu, Gajeel_ – dijo acomodándose para dormir – _tengo sueño_.

_¿Qué hace allá?_ – comenzaba ya a sacar su teléfono.

_Lo perdiste en una apuesta._

_Llamando Gajeel _decía el teléfono de Natsu. Marcó varias veces sin respuesta. Algo raro al fijarse después en magicbook que se había conectado hace pocos minutos – _gusano._

_¿Alo?_ Una fémina voz familiar contestaba el teléfono de Natsu.

_¿Alo coneja? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de salamander_?

_Eto, que quieres_ – Respondió Lucy algo nerviosa.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Lucy estaba con Natsu. Es más, ella había contestado su celular. Algo raro estaba pasando

_¿Estás secuestrada?_ – era una de sus tesis. Secuestro y sexo forzado, o auto secuestro y relaciones por placer.

_¿Lucy con quien hablas? Lucy, ¡Lucy!_

Era un secuestro estaba seguro.

_Gajeel debo colgar, ¡avísale a levy que estoy bien, ahora ya!_

La rubia estaba bien. Ocupada y presionada, de seguro estaba ahí por mero placer.

_shit–_

_¿Qué sucede? –_ Preguntó Lily – ¿_porque todo lo interesante ocurre a esta hora?_

_Salamander secuestró a Lucy en su casa, y ni hablar de mi traje, debe haberle servido para alguna jugarreta a ese infeliz._

_Gajeel llamando a Levy Mcgarden._

_¿Oye Enana? – _

_Uhg –_ la pequeña Levy despertaba de su sueño – _¿qué pasa?_

_Tienes un recado de la coneja_ – el muchacho comenzó a peinarse el cabello con los dedos– _dijo que estaba bien._

_Cuanto me alegro, cuando me devolvía a Fairy Hills apareció natsu preguntando como loco por Lu-chan, creo que volvió a salir con el pobre de Sting-kun _– Levy se levantó de su cama y comenzó a hervir agua.

_¿Y tú? –_ dijo el Redfox.

_¿Yo qué? _

…–

_Pues, ¿Qué hiciste por la tarde?_ – preguntó Gajeel, Lily una vez más le miraba sorprendido desde la almohada del lado.

_No Gajeel no salí con nadie –_ su tono irónico ya cansado de tanto rebuscar el asunto. Se preparó un chocolate caliente y continuó con su charla nocturna – _¿Y tú Gajeel?_

_¿Yo qué? –_ Lily trataba de escuchar la conversación.

_¿Por qué no sales con chicas? – _

_No me gustan las chicas – _

_¿Te gustan los chicos? –_ Levy rió. Se sentía genial tras el teléfono, hacía tiempo ya que no conversaba con el muchacho con tanto relajo, dicen que en las madrugadas uno sincera el corazón.

_¡Claro que no enana! Son muy complicadas – _

_¿Complicadas? ¿DAS? Vez que si has salido con chicas– _

_¡Nunca eh salido con ninguna chica aparte de ti!_ – Lily le susurró con cara picarona "se te está quitando lo tsundere"

_Ji ji ¿Lily duerme?_ Preguntó la pequeña ya a la mitad de su chocolate.

_No– _

_¿Estás ebrio? – _

_No fastidies enana– _

_Te pones tan odioso sin alcohol– _

_Si tú lo dices– _

_A veces quisiera que no me hablaras cuando estas borracho– _

La conversación ya había cambiado de tono como de costumbre. Levy y Gajeel ya comenzaban a discutir.

_Si quieres ya no te llamo más_– le reprocho el hombre.

_¡No te estoy pidiendo eso tonto! – _

_¡Vez que son complicadas ustedes!_ – volvió a reprochar.

_¡Gajeel no me grites! – _

_¡Ya basta eres tan chillona!_

Levy colgó

_Gajeel llamando_

_Tienes una llamada perdida de Gajeel_

Dios libre a cualquier mujer de la bipolaridad de un hombre así.

_Tienes 25 llamas perdidas de Gajeel_

_Lily –_ Ya se acercaba el amanecer _– no puedo._

Y se durmió.

La alarma de los integrantes de Fairy tail le anunciaban que; ¡por fin hoy era viernes! ¡Por fin hoy es el baile! Don Hiro tuvo bastante trabajo durante la mañana y tarde, desde Wendy hasta Kagura, desde Lyon hasta Bacchus. Todos retirando sus trajes para el gran evento de Fairy tail, medio mundo sabía que fairy Tail estaba de fiestas y eran el boom tanto en buenos tragos, música y bellas mujeres.

Y DJ Laxus en acción.

Sin embargo ni Lucy ni Natsu aparecían. Sus últimas conexiones daban desde la noche pasada. Ni sus teléfonos contestaban. A Levy se le estaban pasando las ganas de ir y su mejor amiga no le contestaba los inbox.

_Estúpido Gajeel_ pensó mientras pasaba por fuera de la tienda de Hiro algo concurrida. Ella ya tenía su vestido, sólo le faltaba convencerse de ir.

_Levy Mcgarden ha escrito en el muro de Lucy Heartfilia: ¡Donde estas! ¡Aparece!_

Hora de almuerzo en Fairy Hills y todas se reunieron en la habitación gigante de Erza. (A excepción de Lucy)

_Chicas no se lo mencionen a nadie pero…-_ rogó erza mientras luces y brillos se pegaban en su mirada. Las chicas cada una tomaban acomodo en su cama, sillón, suelo.

_¡Jellar esta noche me pedirá matrimonio!_

¡_Y como lo sabes!_ Gritaron todas emocionadas.

_¡Vi el anillo!_ Comenzó a comer su postre de fresas. Todas estaban muy entusiasmadas, la noche sería ideal, hasta alfombra roja tendría la entrada a fairy tail. El canal mágico de Fiore ya había instalado con toda la prensa a las afuera del gremio.

_¡Esto es Farándula Gremial con Blue pegasus! Transmitiremos a todos ustedes mis queridos Lacrividentes todas y cada uno de las noticias que esta noche llena de glamur tiene lista Fairy tail!_

_¡Les saluda su Cupido del amor Hibiki lates!_

Pobre Levy. Estaba ya harta de toparse con Gajeel y no entenderle ni un carajo. Estaba harta de todo, de sus celos, de sus pocas palabras, de su bipolaridad y de lo confuso que era para ella pensar en él como algo más que su amigo el celoso.

_Creo que no iré chicas…_ - dijo la pequeña mirando su celular, todas le observaron secamente.

_Levy_ – cana se le acercó sentándose a su lado – _Todas aquí sabemos lo imbécil que es Gajeel Redfox –_ todas asintieron – _todas aquí sabemos lo bonita que eres_ – todas volvieron a darle la razón – _asique ahora iremos al baño, nos bañaremos, y nos arreglaremos para ir radiantes y en una de esas Rogue vuelve a pedirte una cita, ¿Qué tal?_

_¡Vamos!_ – grito Mira y se dirigieron todas al gran baño para luego arreglarse.

Una vez convencida Levy, el baño se convirtió en el antro de hipótesis de Lucy Heartfilia.

Fue violada.

Fue secuestrada.

Fue acecinada.

Se escapo con Loki.

Está amarrada y colgada en un poste de la casa de Natsu.

Está con Sting.

Luego del baño volvieron todas a la habitación de Erza. Faltaban solo dos horas para la gran fiesta, la gran celebración. Comenzó el pruebe de vestidos. Evergreen aprovechó de llamar a una de esas carrozas full elegantes para que las llevara hacia la alfombra roja. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

A Levy se le seguía pasando por la cabeza la noche de películas, esa noche en la que él había dicho que si. Su rostro no cambiaba mucho, una sonrisa leve mientras las chicas terminaban de probarle el vestido.

_¡Levy! ¡Te vez realmente hermosa!_ – y así era, el vestido del mismo diseñador era una prenda especialmente diseñado para su ajustado cuerpo. Gris plateado, hombros descubiertos y de largo hasta arriba de las rodillas, terminaba en un delicado tul lila. Se dejo el cabello suelto y sólo un cintillo como de costumbre sostenía su flequillo. Era morado al igual que sus pequeños tacones.

Se veía linda tierna. Pero si cambiará esa sonrisa forzada sería mucho mejor.

Mira, Erza, Kinana, Juvia todas con sus sensuales vestidos atrae novios y Gray-sama. Peinados y accesorios.

Y los chicos de Fairy Tail en casa del Maestro. Bebiendo. Excepto Natsu, de él no se sabía de la noche anterior. Gajeel estaba tratando de contenerse de beber mientras Lily lo miraba algo molesto, ambos se habían conseguido un traje negro con detalles en rojo. Di-vi-nos.

_Selfie del Exceed mirando al espejo dejó la sensación_.

_Laxus llamando a Mira._

_Gray llamando a Lyon. (Llamada de amenaza)_

_Chicos – _dijo Jerall_. Le pediré matrimonio a Erza._

_¡Estas jodido de la cabeza! – _Gritó Gajeel_ – ¡Eso es mucho!_

_¡Eres todo un hombre! – gritó Elfman._

_Esta noche será de las grandes para Fairy Tail_ – murmuró el maestro. _¿No es asi Gajeel?_

El maestro no era tonto y ya medio gremio estaba harto de su actitud. Si él no hacia algo esa noche, si quiera pedirle disculpas a Levy por enésima vez, Jet y Droy le mirarían feo por siempre (?) Su pequeña Levy ya no merecía un chico así.

_Levy se merece un tipo bueno_ – Dijo Jet. El slayer le miro sin decirle ni una sola palabra. El silencio dominó unos segundos el lugar.

_¡Aro-aro!_ Gritó Laxus. ¡_Mira dice que ya van en camino, asique muevan sus traseros_!

Algo se venía venir. Mientras tanto en Sabertooth los hermosos gemelos se perfumaban, se colocaban unos sensuales Smoking, uno negro y el otro blanco y selfie en el baño para las fansgirl.

Hermosos.

_Rogue _– dijo el rubio arreglándose la corbata y la bufanda de zorro que le cruzaba los hombros. – _Lucy heartfilia es una bella princesa, y hoy bailará con un príncipe como yo. _

_Deja de buscarle pleito a Natsu, desde los juegos mágicos sabemos que estas jodido_ – El moreno le regañó.

_Su debilidad es Lucy, déjame ganarle en algo si quiera–_

Y en un carruaje elegante camino a la gran fiesta iba una rubia vestida de rojo, hermosa princesa, tacones altos, peinado alto también.

Un hermoso anillo le decoraba uno de sus dedos en la mano izquierda.

Natsu por fin lo logró. Le pidió que sea su novia por siempre. Y ella entre rodeos le aceptó.

Esta noche tendría su clave de Magicbook.

Iban ambos en ese carruaje, era una sorpresa para todos.

–

_¡Lacrividentes esto es Farándula gremial! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo desde la misma alfombra roja de Fairy tail! En vivo y en directo estamos esperando a todos los invitados de esta glamurosa fiesta, mientras tanto fansboys y fansgirl se adueñan del mejor puesto para ver a sus ídolos lo más cerca posible!_

_¡Y ahí se acerca el primer y más divino carruaje arrastrado por bellos caballos con alas! Es Bluuuuuuue pegasus! Junto con el mejor vestido y de seguro el mejor perfume, Ichiya Vandalay!_

_¡Parfum para todos!_

Gajeel miraba desde su Smartphone junto a Lily la transmisión. Iba en un deportivo junto a Gray, Happy, Jet, Droy, el maestro, elfman y Jellar.

Laxus Dj se había juntado con su sensual novia para llegar juntos en acción.

_¡Atención amigos que ahí viene llegando el electrizante carruaje de Laxus junto a la hermosa Mirajane! ¡Tendrán la mejor música en las mejores manos!_

_¡Wuaaa_! El grito de las fans y de los pervertidos.

_¡Y por este costado televidentes ha llegado, nada más y nada menos, en gloria y majestad, lleno de sensualidad el carruaje de Faaaaaaaairy Hills!_

_¡Qué tal gente_! – Gritó Cana saludando a todos vestida de un top negro. Y luego bajó del carruaje Erza de rojo, Ever, Laki, Bisca, Wendy, lissana, Juvia y la pequeña Levy sonriente. Todas caminaron por la alfombra roja hasta la puerta recibiendo saludos, silbidos, dame tu magicbook, quiero una foto contigo, dame un hijo, si tuviéramos uno le pondría fairy tail.

_¡ho Dios mío sálvanos de tanta ternura miren bien sus pantallas; Levy Mcgarden hoy luce despampanante! ¡Unos saludos para tus fans Jet y Droy que de seguro hoy van a todo por ti!_

Gajeel seguía mirando la transmisión. Ya estaban a punto de llegar.

…"_Ho ahí están, los inigualables, los musculosos, los Slayer, los gemelos de saaaaabertooth!"..._

_Lily_ – murmuró Gajeel guardando su aparato – _me quiero devolver a casa._

_Amigo mío eso no lo permitiré_ – lo miró a la cara ya enfadado. – _Hazte hombre alguna vez, sólo pídele disculpas, con eso bastará._

El muchacho volvió a sacar su celular y sintonizó las cámaras para toparse con el saludo de Levy y Rogue. Algo frio como era su personalidad, pero al acercarse a ella le tomó la mano y le saludo cordial.

_Ok Lily, esto ya es personal._

_¡Y aquí están, todos los esperaban, el deportivo mas radiante de todo fiore, con ustedes el gremio mas fuerte; Faaaaaaaaaairy tail!_

Gajeel fue el primero en bajar y deslumbrar con su traje mirando fijo a Levy que estaba ya por entrar a al Gremio. Sonriente el galán _¡"shooby doo bop" para ustedes!_

& así fueron llegando lentamente cada uno de los invitados a la gran gala del gremio. Todos ya reunidos y posando para la alfombra roja justo antes de entrar llegó un carruaje conducido por Capricornio.

¿_Caprico_?

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron par a par y de ellas se asomó el personaje pelirosa más buscado esas veinticuatro horas junto a Lucy Heartfilia, tomados de la mano.

"_!Cooooooool! ¡De la mano señores, esto es increíble, de último minuto, Lucy Heartfilia luce un anillo de compromiso, para toda la farándula Gremial, ahí lo tienen, Juntos, juntos al fin!_

Natsu reía mientras toda la fanaticada gritaba "_el beso, el beso_" y el gremio en las puertas le miraban a ambos con la peor cara como de costumbre.

_Natsu Dragneel se ha comprometido con Lucy Hearfilia._

Hora de la fiesta señores a bailar, todos a la barra. Tragos iban y venían, risas, fuego, hielo. Gray sama acosado, Sting y Rogue también. Espíritus estelares dando más vida al lugar. Erza bailando con Jellar quien parecía muy feliz. Dj laxus animando y prendiendo cada minuto más la fiesta junto a su asistente Fred. Juegos, risas, fotos y mas fotos, hasta que llegó el momento de Erza.

El gran momento.

Jerall le pidió silencio al dj. Llamo la atención de todos mientras un circulo de gente se formaba a su alrededor junto a la peliroja. El hombre sobre su sobriedad se inclino en su rodilla y comenzó.

"_mi bella mujer color escarlata, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?"_

¡Aw! Comenzó la música mientras todos gritaba ""Dile que si!" ¡Bésalo!

_¡Si acepto_! Y en un fuerte abrazo se abalanzaron los dos.

¡Volvió la fiesta!

"_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

La música volvió a sonar fuerte y continuó el baile con un lento para amortiguar la escena.

_¿Bailas?_ Llegó Rogue a pedir la mano de Levy quien estaba en la barra conversando con Jet. Ella le miro nerviosa y sin mucho preámbulo miro a todos lados.

_Rogue eto, no creo que sea muy buena idea jeje. –_

_Pero señorita Levy es muy buena idea –_

Jet le animo para que tomara la mano del chico, y lo hizo, dudosa pero lo hizo. La música aún sonaba lenta y ellos ahí sencillamente; bailaron.

Sólo hasta que el Redfox vio la escena y de un tiro corrió a tomar por la espalda y cargar a Levy hasta el jardín.

Dj Laxus con _"__Celos de tu boca cundo besas__a otra chica tengo celos, celos.__Celos de la noche, que comparte__tus secretos, tengo celos,__celos"_

_¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Bájame!_ – levy le grito y acto seguido el chico la bajó, estaban frente a una pileta solo ellos dos.

_¡Te estoy cuidando maldita sea! –_

_¿Quieres dejarme en paz? ¡No quiero que luego vengas a joderme la noche cuando te embriagues! –_

Comenzó el conteo de ideas en la cabeza del metálico. Era hora, debía de hacerlo, a su manera pero TENIA que hacerlo. Pensó en lily, en el alcohol, las mil apuestas con Natsu, hasta el día en que ella creyó en él. En lo bonita que lucía enfadada con ese vestido.

_Levy no he bebido ni una gota de alcohol_– comenzó a mirarla a la cara. Estaban frente a frente.

_¡No te creo!_ – ella se daba media vuelta para irse cuando el muchacho le tomo por el codo.

_Quieres dejarme en paz gajeel_ – levy agacho la mirada mientras él seguía sosteniendo su brazo y comenzó a llorar – _arruinaste otra noche más_.

_Levy no, yo no, ah jodida noche levy yo_–

_No lo entiendes Gajeel_ – le miró a la cara y él/aun sostenía de su brazo. Estaba mudo – _no puedes forzarte a estar a mi lado sólo por culpa._

HAZLO decía su mente.

HAZLO decía la imagen de Lily en su mente.

Y _fix you de coldplay_ comenzó a sonar, y recordó también que esa canción sonaba cuando la enana le llamaba para arreglar un par de libros, para invitarle a almorzar. Para ir de comprar, para hacer cualquier estupidez y pasar el tiempo juntos.

No era culpa. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para repararle y ese era el mejor momento para demostrarle.

"_And I will try to fix you"_

_¿Ba-bailemos?_ – preguntó Gajeel.

_¿Ah? –_

_Que bailemos enana…–_

Le tomó por la cintura, ella le abrazo tiernamente mientras se movían lento. Dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, un momento perfecto. Sus latidos eran uno, sus manos, su cuerpo, eran uno los dos.

_¿Por qué permites esto?_ –Levy levanto su rostro mirándole.

_Para qué, no lo entenderías, contigo estoy completo_ – le respondió

_¿Y si ya no estoy? –_

_Te buscaré_– reprochó

_¿Y si no me encuentras? –_

_Eso no pasará enana–_

Él le abrazo con fuerza y seguían bailando. Levy sonrió apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro nuevamente. Con eso se conformaba.

_¿Quieres que te busque o quieres quedarte_? – preguntó Gajeel.

_Quiero estar contigo_–

_¿Qui-quieres?_ _¿Quieres ser la novia Redfox_?

Ella no le respondió nada, le miro llorando, esta vez de alegría, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le beso.

Lily desde la esquina llorando les tomo una fotografía.

_Perdóneme la vida, este cap lo hice mas largo en compensación ): el prox será el final, os quiero mucho, gracias infinitas por sus reviews 3_


End file.
